The Duel Master
by 5500jess
Summary: Yami is the King in a school where halls are territories and Duel Monsters is the law. What happens when his kingdom is suddenly taken down by a new duelist? Will Yami regain his title as King of the School?
1. Yami's Kingdom

Jess: New story!

Liz: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?

Jess: Maybe… It's just that this idea popped into my mind yesterday and I wanted to give it a shot. It's not that long… there might be some pairings but you will see that later

Liz: Oh great… I am so excited…

Jess: Shush now do the disclaimer

Liz: Whatever… Jess doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Jess: Let's get started!

* * *

Yami walked down one of his halls of the school. Yes, HIS halls. You see, this is not a regular high school; here halls are under the control of the "Master Duelist" of that hall. Every hall had its own "Duel Master" who was unbeatable. That was until Yami appeared and started to take over the school hall by hall.

"King Yami!" Students moved away and bowed to their king. Yami smirked and waved a dismissal hand to his people.

To win halls you have to prove yourself as the best duelist by challenging the Duel Master of that hall, if you win, the hall is yours. You lose; a punishment will wait for you.

"HEY! KING!" Yami turned around and found a guy with an arm up in the air showing his Duel Disk. "I challenge you to a duel for this hall!"

Yami looked at him for a few seconds. 'Here we go again.' He sighted and activated his own Duel Disk. "Okay kid, but let's do this fast, I have a pretty busy agenda you know?"

Just a few weeks after his first day at high school, Yami had control over every single hall of the school. He was crowned "King of the School" or "King of Games" for his unbeatable record. He had never lost a duel and his kingdom went on and on until senior year. Over the years, he had been challenged thousands of times but no one was able to defeat him.

In a couple of months, Yami trained and named a couple of his friends the "Hall keepers." Their job was to protect the hall and if any duelist wanted to win over it they would have to challenge the keeper. His friends, Bakura, Marik, Mahad and his cousin Seto were his hall keepers. They were also unbeatable and together they ruled over the school. Of course Yami was the supreme ruler.

"And I won again." Yami said

"NO!" The challenger tried to escape

"Bakura! Marik! Get him!" Yami demanded. They nodded, grabbed the challenger and pushed him down to Yami's feet.

"Oh please Majesty! I am sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Of course not, I will make sure of that… hey guys" He turned to Bakura and Marik "Why don't you take this kid for a wash?"

They smirked and dragged the kid to a washroom. "NO PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! AAA NO!" The next thing he heard was the sound of a toilet being flushed.

"Maybe that would teach him not to challenge the King of Games" Yami said

Students clapped, cheered and bowed to Yami. "YAMI IS OUR KING!"

Yami smirked 'It's good to be the king'

What he didn't know was that some figures were looking at him closely. "That's our target! What do we do?" one of them asked

The other figure remained silent for a moment. "I will weaken his kingdom before going directly to him. Before he knows it, every single hall he possesses will be gone and we will rule over the school."

* * *

Jess: And that's it for now… what do you think? Should I keep writing?

Liz: Who will go for Yami's kingdom? You think you know? Then **Review**!


	2. The New Duelist

Jess: Second chapter!

Liz: Wow, this is longer than last time

Jess: Yeah I felt the first chapter was too short. Oh well… let's get started!

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY HALL!" Bakura yelled at a freshman that flinched and escaped. Bakura smirked watching the kid run away 'I love being the Hall Keeper!' He turned around and found a figure with a black cloak. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in MY hall?!"

The stranger didn't answer and instead raised an arm revealing a Duel Disk

"Oh! You want to challenge me!" Bakura laughed "You think you can beat me? You must be new in school…"

The only answer he received was silence.

"Bloody hell! Say something!" The new duelist just activated the Duel Disk "Fine! I accept your challenge" Bakura raised his arm activating his own Duel Disk "This will be a fast and easy duel…"

'Oh I am sure it will.' The stranger thought and smirked

* * *

Yami's eyes were threatening him that he would soon fall asleep. He was currently trapped in the middle of a very boring Science class. 'Man this is so boring…' suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder. He almost jumped and his eyes shot open. 'Well at least now I am awake' He looked over his shoulder and there was a girl with blue hair handing him a note. "Majesty, this is for you"

Yami nodded and took the note. 'WHAT?!'

The note read:

"Yami, someone took control over wing 100-200"

'Bakura lost his hall?! That baka! I was sure I trained him well enough…' His shoulder was tapped once again and he received another note.

"Wing 201-300 is lost"

'Marik too? But who…' He received another note

"Seto lost his hall"

'What the hell is going on?!' One last note

"Forget about Mahad's hall"

'This is unacceptable! Someone is taking over MY Kingdom!'

The second the bell rang, Yami stormed out of the class and ran to the spot where he always met all his gang during break. He went outside of school and sat underneath a Sakura tree. He crossed his arms and waited for his now ex hall keepers. After a while they all appeared and Yami stood up.

"What the hell happened?! I was in Science class and I receive a note saying all my territories had been taken over!"

"Well not all of them, you still have your main hall." Marik said trying to calm the King.

Yami obviously kept one of the halls to himself not trusting it to anybody, not even his best friends. It was the first hall he won on his first year of high school and he would make sure he would never lose it. "Of course I still have that one! No one can defeat me but apparently you guys can be defeated! I demand to know who this new duelist is!"

"We don't know" Seto admitted "He was wearing a black cloak and he didn't say a single word during any of our duels."

"This is insulting! My Kingdom had been lost to a mime or what?! I trained every single one of you to win!"

"We are sorry King" Mahad spoke up "We tried but failed"

Yami frowned. "Take me to this new duelist."

They walked to what was Bakura's hall and found a girl with white hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a duel disk on her left arm so Yami walked over to her and his friends followed him. "Hey you!"

The girl looked to him. "Yes?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ryou, and I am the hall keeper of wing 100-200"

"Hall keeper?" Yami asked "You are not the duelist that defeated Bakura?"

Ryou shook her head. "I am just in charge of taking care of this hall; the Duel Master is in another hall."

Yami frowned and turned to Bakura. "I want you to challenge her and take control over this hall again. I will go and look for that duelist."

"Yes King" Bakura nodded and activated his Duel Disk. He smirked "It will be fun to win a duel against this cute kitty"

Ryou activated her Duel Disk "Don't call me kitty! You will not have the hall of my leader!"

"Come one guys!" Yami demanded and the rest of the guys followed him to Marik's hall. Marik automatically fell on his knees and kissed the floor. "Oh my pretty hall! I missed you!" The other guys either sweat dropped or face palmed.

"Hey psychopath! This is MY hall!" Marik looked up and found a tanned girl with platinum blond hair and lilac eyes glaring at him. Duel Disk in arm. "Get on your feet and go away!"

"Pretty girl in my pretty hall!" Marik stood up and took the girl's hands on his "What is your name pretty girl?"

She pushed him away. "Stay away from me! But if you want to know, I am Malik, I take care of this hall."

"Another hall keeper?" Mahad asked

Malik nodded. "If you were looking for my leader you better look somewhere else."

"Marik, recover the power over this hall. We won't take long." Yami said

Marik nodded and looked at Malik with a grin. "Well Malik-pretty, we will have a duel and after I win we can make out." He activated his Duel Disk

"Oh gross! I rather eat dog food!" Malik activated her Duel Disk "After I kick your ass I don't want to see your face on my hall ever again!"

"Let's go boys!" Yami and the others ran to what used to be Mahad's hall. There was a girl with tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes. "Wrong hall guys" She was shuffling her deck and didn't even bother to look at them. "The duelist you are looking for is in another hall, now which one of you wants to try and defeat me?"

Yami growled 'How many hall keepers does this duelist have?' He looked at Mahad "You know what to do"

Mahad nodded and activated his Duel Disk. "You have threatened my King; I shall recover this hall on his name"

"The name is Mana smart ass! No one will take over the hall of my leader, the true Duel Master!"

"Let's go Seto" Yami and Seto went to Seto's hall and found a girl with blond hair and honey eyes. She was sitting in front of a locker eating a sandwich.

"Hey you!"

She froze just before taking another bite and turned to face them. "What's up King? Or should I say ex-King?

Yami frowned. "Are you the duelist that took over my territories?!"

The girl laughed "Nah! Just a hall keeper, name is Joey, give me a sec." She finished the rest of her sandwich in two bites and stood up. "If you were as smart as you say you are then you would have checked the last hall you've got left, my leader is probably there waiting for you."

Yami turned to Seto. "Defeat her and get the hall back"

Seto smirked "This will be the easiest duel, dueling against a puppy"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YA CALLING PUPPY!" Joey activated her Duel Disk "Instead of a card game I should just go and punch yer face!"

"Sit puppy! After this duel you will be property of Kaiba Corp."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

Yami left and walked to the last hall he had left. He walked down the hall but there was no other soul in there. "My hall…" He remembered the day he took control over that hall. It was his first year in high school, just a few weeks after classes started. His friends had explained him that, who controlled the halls, controlled the school. He walked up to the Duel Master of that hall; a tall guy named Ushio and defeated him in a duel. He was just a freshman and Ushio was a senior so obviously his story was spread through the whole school in a matter of hours. He started challenging more Duel Masters and got control over every single hall in the school. Everyone knew his story and crowned him King of the school.

That hall was special to him. If he hadn't won that hall he wouldn't had the courage and the ambition to win more halls and become the King.

"Hey" A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and found a girl with black hair with amethyst tips and golden bangs. Her big amethyst eyes shined with innocence.

Yami stared at her for a few seconds. He had never seen that girl before. He was so lost in her eyes that he completely forgot his kingdom was being threatened.

"Hey, you there?"

Yami blinked out of his trance "Yeah, sorry… hey..." he held out his hand to the girl "I am Yami" She giggled and they shook hands. "I have never seen you before, are you new in school?"

She nodded. "Me and my friends, my name is Yugi."

"What a beautiful name" Yami smirked when Yugi slightly blushed "You know, here they call me the King of the school"

"Really?" Yugi asked faking surprise but inside she was hiding a smirk

"Yep, no one here is better than me in Duel Monsters, I can say I am the Duel Master of this school" He got closer to her "How about you and me, Saturday night we go to watch a movie or have dinner, what do you say?"

Yugi placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think about it. "Hmm I am going to say no; I didn't come here to receive compliments or flirts from an arrogant, self-centered King like you. I came here to expand my Kingdom over this school." She pulled out a Duel Disk.

Yami's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "You are that new duelist!"

"Yes I am" Yugi said as she placed the Duel Disk on her arm

"You defeated my men!"

"Yes I did" She said as the Duel Disk was being activated

"But… you are a girl!"

Yugi looked at him "Oh I am sure I am"

"How could a girl take over my Kingdom?"

"Simple, your hall keepers weren't match for me" She started shuffling her deck "Seriously who trained those guys?"

Yami frowned and raised his arm activating his Duel Disk. "Maybe you defeated my friends but you can't beat me! I am the King of Games!"

Yugi laughed "What a coincidence! Where I come from, they call me Queen of Games. Let's see who the real Duel Master is!"

"It's time to Duel!" Yami exclaimed "Ladies first"

"What a gentleman for an arrogant King" Yugi draw her first card. "I place this card in defense mode face down.

"That's it?" Yugi nodded "Okay" Yami draw a card "I summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode, destroy her monster!" Celtic Guardian attacked the card revealing Mystical Elf "What?"

"Oh Yami, I guess you are not strong enough for my elf, too bad, that's 600 less life points from you."

Yami growled as his life points lowered to 3400 "My Celtic Guardian is still on the field!"

"Not for long" Yugi draw a card "I activate "Brain Control! This card allows me to control one of your monsters for one turn." She placed a finger on her chin "Hmm should I choose Celtic Guardian or Celtic Guardian? Oh tough choice…"

Yami rolled his eyes "Come on! Go on with it!" he said impatiently. He was so distracted by the girl he forgot to place any trap cards. 'I am screwed…'

"I take control of you Celtic Guardian and I summon Winged Dragon. Celtic Guardian and Winged Dragon attack his life points directly!

Celtic Guardian raised his sword and attacked Yami. The Winged Dragon blew a fire ball to him and his life points lowered to 600 'This can't be happening to me!'

Yugi yawned "This is too easy… are you sure you are the King?"

Yami growled "That was just luck!" he draws a card. "Your mind control is over; Celtic Guardian comes back to my side!"

"Oh yeah sure, like that's going to help you."

Yami smirked. "It is going to help me later; first I activate this card, Gift of the Mystical Elf. This card increases my life points by 300 for each monster on the field. That means I get 900 life points." His life points increased to 1500. He sighted "That's better"

"Fine, I will just have to make it go down again."

"Now I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode, its defense is too strong for your weak monsters"

Yugi frowned "Whatever" She draw a card 'This will help me later, but I have to make him think he can win, sorry Winged Dragon… sorry Mystical Elf…'

"Why are you taking so long? Don't know what to do?"

"I place this card face down, and that's the end of my turn"

Yami frowned 'Trap card? Maybe just a Spell card to scare me…' "Now I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Summoned Skull" The Celtic Guardian and the Big Shield Gardna disappeared and the Summoned Skull appeared. "Summoned Skull, destroy her Winged Dragon."

The Summoned Skull created a ball of electricity and threw it to Winged Dragon who was destroyed in seconds. Yugi's life points decreased to 2900. 'I knew that card was crap' Yami smirked "There is no way you can destroy my Summoned Skull"

Yugi smirked "We will see that" She draw a card "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode." The little fur ball appeared beside Mystical Elf

Yami started laughing "Kuriboh?! Your great defence is Kuriboh?"

Yugi frowned "Just go on with it would you?"

"Why don't you just give up? I wouldn't blame you, and that offer of a movie is still on if you have changed your mind." Yami said and winked at her.

Yugi rolled her eyes. "I will date you the day you are able to beat me in a duel"

Yami smirked "So that's a yes then? I am about to win you know?"

"Just play your turn already"

"Okay then" Yami draw a card "Summoned Skull destroy Mystical Elf!"

Summoned Skull created another ball of electricity and threw it to Mystical Elf who was destroyed

Yami's smirk widened "I will pick you up at seven"

Yugi crossed her arms "You haven't won the duel…"

"Not yet, play your turn so I can end this duel yes?"

Yugi closed her eyes and turned her head away. "No"

Yami looked at Yugi confused "No?"

"I don't play my turn, I pass"

Yami raised his eyebrows "Wow, this will be easier than what I thought… would you rather watch a scary or romantic movie after dinner?"

"Just play your turn _King_"

Yami smirked "With pleasure" Yami didn't even bother to look at the new card he draw "Summoned Skull, destroy that ball of fur!"

Summoned Skull attacked Kuriboh with a ball of electricity and Yami laughed "It's over, your last defense is gone... WHAT?"

Kuriboh was still on the field and many copies of Kuriboh appeared around him.

"What the hell happened?!"

Yugi smirked "Oh nothing, I just activated my card Multiply. Now my little Kuriboh turned to millions of Kuribohs forming a barrier of defense." Every second, more Kuribohs appeared in front of Yugi. "Kuriboh is my great defense, what are you going to do now?"

Yami frowned "You still can't defeat my Summoned Skull and attack my life points!"

"We will see that" Yugi draw a card "I summon Feral Imp in attack mode"

Yami raised an eyebrow "Cutie, my monster is more than twice as strong as yours, I think you meant defense mode…"

"And I activate this card, Shield and Sword, this card switches the points of attack and defense of all monsters"

"What?!"

"You shouldn't have monsters with such a low level of defense, your Summoned Skull might be strong but its defense is weak enough for my Feral Imp to destroy it!"

Feral Imp attack points increased to 1400 while Summoned Skull was weaker with 1200 points. "Feral Imp, attack Summoned Skull."

Yami growled as his life points decreased to 1300

"What's wrong King? Got any problem?"

"This is not over!" Yami draw a card "I summon Gazelle the King of mystical creatures! Destroy Feral Imp!"

The monster did as told and Feral Imp was destroyed, leaving Yugi with 2700 life points

"Your turn"

"Oh the King sounds scared… are you afraid to lose?" Yugi teased

"I am not afraid! I never lose!"

"Well, we have to change that" Yugi draw a card "I activate, Monster Reborn, I bring back Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull appeared this time on Yugi's side of the field

"No! This can't be happening!"

"Summoned Skull, destroy his monster!" Summoned Skull attacked the only monster Yami had on the field and left him with 300 life points

"No… this is not happening…" Yami kept telling himself that same lie

"Now I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl." Mystical Elf disappeared and on its place Dark Magician Girl appeared. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy the rest of his life points!"

Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff at Yami and a ball of energy attacked him decreasing his life points to 0. She stuck out her tongue at Yami and disappeared.

Yami fell to his knees. "I lost…"

Yugi walked to him. "Your Kingdom now belongs to me, you have lost all your territories in one day, there is no worst punishment than that."

Yami looked up at her "My men will recover their halls!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check again, my girls never disappoint me." She turned on her heels and was about to leave but looked at Yami over her shoulder "Good bye King." She walked away and never turned back.

Yami just stared at her until she disappeared. He immediately stood up and ran to look for his friends but all the halls were empty. 'Where are they?' He looked for them outside of school and found them all beneath the Sakura tree "What happened? You got back the halls?"

They looked up at him and shook their heads. Yami's head started spinning and he felt dizzy. 'I lost everything… my Kingdom… my control… everything to a girl… and a very beautiful girl!'

"What do we do now King?" Mahad asked

Yami looked at him for a moment. He frowned "We will recover our kingdom of course!" He then looked away 'Yugi, I promise to recover my kingdom, I will be once again the Duel Master of the school!'

* * *

Jess: That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it n.n

Liz: And if you didn't then you can go and…

Jess: Okay! What did you think of the duel between Yugi and Yami? Please review!


End file.
